


Everyday Magic

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Squib Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Con once años, una bandada de cuervos llenó el jardín que se veía por la ventana de Stiles y no vino ninguna lechuza de la escuela.o-Stiles está decidido a vivir sin magia, pero la magia siempre le encuentra, de algún modo.Traducción
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Everyday Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyday Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418496) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



El número 361 de la calle North Gulph es una casa alta y estrecha, con un porche frontal todavía más estrecho y una valla de madera blanca alrededor que es tan alta cómo el culo peludo y dorado de Kevin. 

Todos los días, Kevin se sienta en la puerta con su porte más dignatario, el pecho henchido y moviendo el rabo lentamente, mirando obedientemente como los tres niños Clemson - de seis, ocho y nueve años - cruzan la calle para ir a la vieja escuela de Beacon Valley. 

Se levanta para fijarse en Carrie Bless - ochos años serios, que porta su pin de Monitor de Pasillo con orgullo visible - y su hermana pequeña, Meg, lleva su karate gi por tercer día consecutivo. Cuelga su parte frontal por encima de la valla, y se menea entusiasmado por las caricias de Mathew, y luego retrocede unos respetables tres metros de Andy, quien le tiene un miedo atroz, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta. 

Stiles observa desde su asiento en las escaleras del porche a las 8:15 de la mañana, una taza de café acunada entre sus manos, y solo silba para que Kevin vuelva a su lado cuando el último pequeño Moony, siempre tarde, corre cruzando el paso de cebra, la mochila rebotando contra la parte trasera de sus piernas. 

Stiles se estira y bosteza mientras se pone de pie, se sube el mono de trabajo que se ha atado en la cintura, y se imagina que ya es hora de irse a currar. 

*

Con cinco años, su madre solía decirle que Stiles nunca cogía un objeto que no quisiese, que no pudiera coger, o cualquier cosa que no acabase en su inmediato agarre. Nunca se le caía ningún juguete, tiraba bebidas o lo rociaba todo de migas. Su padre decía que era un testarudo y tenía dedos pegajosos, pero su madre - su madre insistía en que tenía magia. 

Cuando tuvo nueve años, su madre murió, y parecía que toda la gracia innata de Stiles se murió con ella. Torpe, demasiado alto, las extremidades demasiado largas. Su padre dijo: esto es crecer. Su sanador insistió: esto es represión. Es natural. Se solucionará solo. Espera a que tenga once años. 

Su padre, un gran mago, miró a Stiles y le abrazó y se tragó su propia tristeza y dijo: te querré sin importar lo que pase. 

Con once años, una bandada de cuervos llenó el jardín que se veía por la ventana de Stiles y no vino ninguna lechuza de la escuela. 

*

El número 361 de la calle North Gulph es una casa de tres pisos y medio, pero ese medio es invisible desde el exterior. Kevin sigue a Stiles hasta arriba, pasando el dormitorio principal, por el fondo del pasillo hasta las tortuosas escaleras que conducen al ático, entrando en la fría lechucería que se encuentra al aire libre. Mete las narices en un Tatertot dormido, que aletea despierto con un ululato de sorpresa, y luego fulmina con su mirada a la cara contenta de Kevin, que le pega un lametón por su pecho plumado por las molestias. 

Stiles se ríe, y luego levanta las manos a modo de rendición cuando Tatertot mueve sus ojos enfadados para mirarle a él.

Dice, “Yo te doy premios, no te puedes enfadar conmigo.”

Tatertot se mueve en su percha, extiende sus alas, y luego se desliza para posarse en el hombro de Stiles y morderle la oreja. Es una hermosa lechuza chillona occidental moteada - común, generalmente poco amistosos, pero listos y asequibles. Se vuelve medio amable con la comida y los mimos, es orgulloso con su apariencia, y hace un trabajo tolerable como mensajero entre Stiles y su padre y sus amigos. 

Hoy, Stiles posa un plato de pollo asado frío y escribe:

Scott, 

Dile a tu minion que deje de fisgar. No se le da muy bien lo de pasar desapercibido, y estoy bastante seguro de que a los niños de la escuela les va a dar un ataque cuando se den cuenta de que está escondido en los arbustos. Estoy bien, Kevin está bien, Tater está bien. Deja de preocuparte. 

Saluda a todos de mi parte.

Stiles. 

Stiles enrolla el papel, lo ata a la pata de Tatertot - le da un picotazo en señal de protesta, luego sigue comiendo - y dice, “Cuando acabes, colega,” y se dirige escaleras abajo. 

*

La comunidad mágica de Beacon Hills, población de 265, es sobrenaturalmente inclusiva. Parcialmente por la proximidad con Sunnydale, y también porque el propósito de su fundación, hace ya cientos de años, era para proteger el estúpido árbol mágico, conocido también como Nemeton, el único activo hoy en día en los Estados Unidos. 

Razón por la cual Scott y media docena de hombres lobo tienen una casa para la manada y clases de terapia y llevan un pequeño café en Main Street. Ninguno de ellos quiso que Stiles se mudase del pueblo. 

Tater rasca la ventana de Stiles mientras él, agotado, intenta hacerse algo para cenar. Cuando le deja entrar, se encarama en la encimera al lado de los fogones y se niega a dejar que Stiles se acerque al pergamino que tiene estrujado entre sus garras hasta que le dé de comer la mitad de su hamburguesa malamente hecha. 

La nota dice:

Por favor dime que no hay un lobo en tu puerta. Oh Dios mío, Stiles, ¡no es uno de los MÍOS! ¡SAL DE LA CASA!

Stiles resopla divertido en sus manos. ¿Que salga de la casa llena de protecciones en las que insistió su padre? ¿Que salga a donde le puede pillar el lobo extraño? Claro, Scott. No. 

Es en momentos como estos en los que desearía que funcionase un puto teléfono en Beacon Hills, porque mandar laboriosamente a Scott otra nota llevaría demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera ha instalado la red de polvos Flu. Su casa es 100% no mágica, exceptuando por la lechucería oculta y su taza que calienta el café sola - eso se lo quitarán de sus frías e inertes manos - y, posiblemente, Kevin. 

Pero vale, hablando de-

Si el lobo no es uno de los de Scott, eso no quiere decir que sea un peligro. 

La falta de reacción de Kevin con el hombre lobo es significativa pero no definitiva. Kevin intentaría hacerse amigo de un alce, si pudiera. Se muestra regularmente desapasionado con las ardillas, deja su bol de agua medio lleno para los pájaros, y tiene una especie de aventura romántica con el gato de los Hershel. Todos estos suelen ser, generalmente, animales que no presentan amenazas, aunque aquella vez en la que Tatertot mordió a Stiles en serio Kevin había gruñido profundamente desde el fondo de su garganta. 

Así que probablemente, si el lobo quisiera matar o desmembrar a Stiles, Kevin no habría olisqueado el arbusto tan a fondo antes de menear su culo mientras se alejaba brincando. 

Stiles mira a Kevin con el ceño fruncido. Está jadeando, la boca abierta y la lengua colgando, las patas moviéndose adelante y atrás con expectación, porque si a Tater le ha dado algo, bueno...Stiles suspira y le tira el resto de la hamburguesa. Tampoco tenía tanto hambre.

*

Stiles sabe que ha perdido peso. Trabaja demasiado, no duerme lo suficiente. Está solo. Pero sus opciones son seguir viviendo en un mundo que no le responde, o asentarse por su cuenta en donde puede ver la TV y conducir un coche y usar el ordenador y no sentirse como un bicho raro, y ahora es difícil, pero se imagina que en un par de años habrá merecido la pena totalmente. 

Hay un cobertizo en el jardín en la parte de atrás que es perfecta para las Apariciones. Su padre le visita al menos una vez a la semana, y Scott le trae pastelitos todos los Viernes y Sábados. 

Stiles se despierta de golpe a medianoche por unos golpes en la puerta trasera y la abre para ver a un Scott estresado diciendo, “Lo siento, lo siento, esto es lo más pronto que me he podido escapar,” con una expresión vergonzosa. “¿Estás bien?”

Stiles se apoya en el marco de la puerta y señala su cuerpo. “¿Parezco estar bien?”

Scott ladea la cabeza. Dice, “Si,” pero también “Pareces exhausto, colega,” y le engancha en un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos. 

“Hola,” dice Stiles, y le devuelve el abrazo. 

*

Comiendo la tarta de canela que ha traído Scott y el café recién hecho, Scott dice, “No puedes irte de esta casa hasta que no averigüemos lo que está pasando.” 

Stiles se mofa. “Primero me dices que me marche, y ahora que me quede.” Mueve su mano de un lado a otro, sonriendo, y Scott le da un manotazo en ella. 

“Callate, ya sabes lo que quiero decir,” dice Scott. “Los hombres lobo son peligrosos.”

“Los hombres lobo en luna llena son peligrosos,” dice Stiles. Están en la luna nueva, y los lobos que se pueden transformar en otro momento del mes normalmente tienen un buen agarre de su naturaleza animal. “Probablemente siente curiosidad.”

“Probablemente te quiere comer.”

Kevin apoya su cabeza en la rodilla de Stiles y Stiles le rasca detrás de las orejas. Dice, “A Kevin le gusta.”

“A Kevin le pueden sobornar,” dice Scott, frunciendo el ceño.

“No cuando que me coman es una posibilidad,” dice Stiles. Está un noventa por ciento seguro de que Kevin le avisaría si ese fuera el caso. Pero sigue habiendo esa pequeña parte de Kevin que vendería su propia cola por un trozo de queso. “Si te dejo hurgar por el jardín, ¿te haría eso feliz?”

Scott hace una mueca. “En realidad ya lo he hecho.”

Para nada sorprendido, Stiles tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa y dice, “¿Y bien?”

“Bueno, nada,” dice Scott, contrariado. “El rastro de olor se acaba en el borde del jardín, pero se vuelve débil, como si se hubiera ido hace horas.”ç

“Igual solo estaba de paso.” Podría ser cierto. Muestra una amplia sonrisa para Scott que ninguno se traga. 

Pero Scott lo deja pasar. Ya ha dejado pasar casi todo, a Stiles apenas le gusta pedir ayuda, y desde luego no quiere que se la den de gratis si no es por una emergencia - ya hubo muchas invasiones mágicas de su privacidad creciendo. Está aquí para vivir una vida normal, y no ser el rarito al final de la calle. Un golden retriever compensa el hecho de que también tiene una lechuza. 

En la puerta, antes de que se marche, Scott se gira y dice, “Igual debería decirla a Malia que se pase por la mañ-”

“No.” Absolutamente no. Stiles no quiere que su ex-novia de una paliza a su posible acosador. Malia no entiende las palabras moderación o circunstancias extenuantes. 

Los hombros de Scott decaen. “Vale. Pero ten cuidado.” 

“Siempre, colega. Buenas noches.” Un abrazo de colegas y un nos-vemos-luego y luego Scott desaparece en el cobertizo del jardín y Stiles se queda con Kevin, que parece tener tantas ganas cómo Stiles de volver a la cama. Se tiene que levantar en cinco horas. Tiene que desayunar, alimentar a Kevin, dejar que observe a los niños de la escuela, irse a trabajar. Todo está bien. 

Y ahora - se anima un poco, alborotando los pelos de la cabeza de Kevin . ahora tiene que averiguar quien es el lobo extraño que le está acosando. Probablemente será divertido. 

*

Espera hasta que los Clemsons pasan. Hasta que las hermanas Bless le saludan. Hasta que los tres Moonys, Mathew, Andy, y el tardío y más pequeño Moony pasa corriendo. Kevin divide su tiempo entre la verja principal y el arbusto, dividido entre saludar a todos los niños y hacerse amigo del lobo mirón. 

Ni siquiera intenta esconderse bien ya. Stiles puede ver la punta de su cola negra sobresalir. 

Finalmente, Stiles dice, “Tengo café que estoy dispuesto a compartir si sales.”

Hay un crujido. La cola desaparece y en su lugar aparece un hocico. Kevin da un ladrido y lo lame, y el lobo gruñe profundo pero lo suficientemente alto cómo para hacer que dé trastumbos hacia atrás. 

Stiles está medio de pié para agarrarle, pero Kevin se limita a arquearse juguetón y salta directo a la cara del lobo. 

“Huh,” dice, mirando con ojos como platos cómo Kevin y el lobo pelean jugando por el camino principal y luego, uh, se persiguen por el patio de atrás. “Huh.” 

*

Lo máximo que consigue Stiles del hombre lobo esa mañana es un resoplido de reconocimiento cuando finalmente llama a Kevin para que entre y se va a trabajar. 

Es bizarro. 

“¿Tan jodidamente solo te sientes?” le grita Stiles, pero el lobo salta la verja sin mirar atrás. 

*

El número 361 de la calle North Gulph tiene tres vecinos. Las casas a ambos lados de Stiles son bloques de ladrillo. Una tiene un garaje reconvertido, y la otra un gran balcón con una piscina por encima del suelo. Directamente detrás de Stiles hay una casa vieja que hace frente a su propia monstruosidad delgada - la hierba está demasiado crecida, las ventanas nunca tiene luz. El porche se hunde y las paredes parecen flojas. 

Los Hershels a su izquierda le dicen que Olivia Hale solía vivir ahí: una anciana amable, inclinada hacia los perros.

“Murió hace unos tres años,” dice Mitch cuando Stiles pregunta. “Nadie la reclamó después.” 

Stiles asiente como si estuviese de acuerdo, dice, “¿Ha pensado alguien en echarla abajo?” 

Mitch parece interesado durante un total de tres segundos antes de que sus ojos se pongan en blando. Tose en su puño, dice, “Lo siento, ¿decías que necesitabas coger algo?” y Stiles apenas se contiene las ganas de maldecir por lo bajo. 

*

Stiles  está casi completamente seguro de que la vieja casa de Olivia Hale es donde vive el lobo. 

Se queda de pie junto a la ventana esa noche y piensa en por qué.

Por qué hay un hombre lobo viviendo en Beacon Valley, presumiblemente solo. ¿Tiene una manada? ¿Es un asesino en serie? ¿Mordisquea los huesos de sus víctimas? ¿Es un mago?

Probablemente es un mago.

Lo que quiere decir que hay una alta probabilidad de que la casa que hay detrás de la de Stiles está encantada para que parezca de esa manera, y maldita sea, dejó Beacon Hills por una razón, odia no saber cosas. 

Sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente contra el cristal. La luna es apenas una raja. Puede ver el cinturón de Orión por encima de los árboles. 

Por lo menos, piensa Stiles, debería ir a explorar. Si. Asiente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no hace eso?

*

Técnicamente Stiles no es un no-maj, así que aunque haya barreras mágicas rodeando la casa para desorientar al típico residente de Beacon Valley, Stiles no las nota. Salta la risible corta blanca valla de su jardín trasero y se agacha entre la hierba alta del otro lado. 

Mira por encima de su hombro - Kevin está de pie al otro lado de la mosquitera, mirándole, la cola moviéndose lentamente cuando ve a Stiles mirarle. 

Piensa, no ladres, y el rabo de Kevin se menea más rápido. 

Con un suspiro pesado y resignado, Stiles se desliza por el jardín hasta el otro lado de la casa. Más de cerca, el gris viejo del lateral parece fresco y blanco. Hay velas encendidas en todas las ventanas. Hay enrejados con rosas rosas chillonas, enormes arbustos con lilas en flor y Stiles puede oler a algo delicioso gracias a la ventana abierta de la cocina. Un vistazo le muestra que hay una cuchara dando vueltas sola en una cazuela al fuego. Algo pesado se asienta en la base de la garganta de Stiles, hay una tirantez familiar en su pecho, y tiene problemas para respirar. Malditos magos. La vida de Stiles nunca iba a ser normal, ¿verdad?

Aspira una fina bocanada de aire y luego se relaja abruptamente contra un cuerpo cálido y peludo que se arrejunta a su lado. Por supuesto. Kevin salta para que sus patas estén en el alféizar. Tiene un sexto sentido para los ataques de pánicos inminentes de Stiles, un oído selectivo, y un modo de salir de sitios cerrados que estaría en el lado creepy de lo misterioso, si Stiles se parase a pensar lo suficiente en ello. Lame un lado de la cabeza de Stiles y Stiles admite la derrota. Deberían de irse.

Y luego un hombre aparece en su campo de vista. Un hombre hermoso, de hombros fuertes con una camisa de tirantes anchos y un delantal con manchas rojas, y Stiles espera con muchas ganas que este hombre -lobo- no mate a la gente y se la coma. 

Puta mierda.

La quietud de Stiles por la sorpresa es seguida inmediatamente por Kevin pegando un ladrido bien alto a modo de saludo en su oreja.

El hombre gira la cabeza hacia la ventana, los ojos rojos, y Stiles da traspiés hacia atrás y le grita a Kevin que corra. 

*

No es sorpresa ninguna que Kevin no corra. Stiles no se molesta en reducir la marcha, porque Kevin y el lobo son amigos - más o menos- y Kevin tiene muchas más probabilidades de salir con vida. 

Se mete en el cobertizo y va a coger el traslador de emergencia que su padre le dejó, pero - se toma un momento, coger aire, escucha los ladridos excitados de Kevin que no se detienen resonando en la noche, y se da cuenta de que solo hay una pequeña probabilidad de que el lobo quiera hacerle daño de verdad. Está calladito todas las mañanas en los arbustos. Juega con su perro. Lo máximo que conseguirá Stiles son gritos sobre entrar en propiedades sin permiso. ¿Verdad?

Stiles deja caer el brazo y cierra sus dedos en un puño. Lo único que pasará definitivamente si Stiles usa el traslador de emergencia es que su padre hará que vuelva a casa. 

Y una mierda.

Cuando Stiles finalmente recaba el suficiente valor cómo para dejar el cobertizo, Kevin se ha callado. Le está esperando en la puerta trasera, la lengua colgando mientras jadea. Stiles escanea el jardín, dirigiéndose a la casa inseguro, pero no hay señales ni del hombre ni del lobo.

Kevin le embiste en un lado, gira y le adelanta impaciente cuando abre la puerta mosquitera. Va directo a su bol del agua.

Stiles cierra con llave la puerta y se pasa las manos por el pelo, tirando de las puntas.

Vale. Vale, no ha ido todo lo bien que esperaba. Se pregunta, un poco histérico, si no debería de haber ido a llamar a la puerta del lobo. Cotillear por las ventanas es probablemente peor que merodear en los arbustos, ¿no?

Le dice a Kevin, “Scott no se tiene que enterar nunca de esto,” y sube las escaleras para ir a la cama.

*

Stiles tiene un viejo Jeep azul. Técnicamente era de su madre, pero nunca lo condujo después de la muerte de sus padres. No hubo razón para irse de Beacon Hills, después de eso. De todos modos nunca fue buena conductora.

Stiles aprendió por pura y ciega persistencia, la biblioteca de Beacon Valley, y un mecánico de BV Auto que le miró con pena mientras se le calaba el coche una y otra vez en el aparcamiento de un CVS antes de ir a ayudarle.

Joe le enseñó cómo arreglarla, también, y al final todos los coches del taller, y Stiles acabó cobrando como si fuera un accidente y nunca se fue.

A Stiles le gusta toquetear los motores. Entiende los coches de un modo que podría parecer magia, si Stiles tuviera algo de magia para empezar, y si no fuera muy bueno con las manos.

Trabaja largas y satisfactorias horas e intenta no pensar mucho en lo muy bicho raro que sigue siendo, y se concentra en lo positivo: está bastante seguro de que él y la recepcionista del taller, Heather, podrían considerarse ya amigos. Está Danielle en la cafetería que le llama por el nombre y sabe cual es su pedido de siempre y a veces le da bollos gratis. La perrera de la que adoptó a Kevin le llama una vez al mes para ver como va todo. A veces habla con el guardia del cruce por las mañanas. 

Pequeños pasos, poco a poco. Solo han pasado unos meses desde que Stiles se mudó aquí y dejó de ir y venir desde Beacon Hills. Stiles es encantador, probablemente dentro de poco sabrá el nombre de los vecinos que tienen la piscina. 

Su padre se presenta para cenar y dice muy cuidadosamente lo muy orgulloso que está de Stiles, lo cual quiere decir que Scott se ha chivado. 

“No es para tanto, Papá,” dice Stiles. 

“¿Que no es para tanto el qué?” dice su padre de un modo que significa que lo sabe, pero que quiere que Stiles se lo diga. 

“No tenemos ningún problema,” dice Stiles. “Le gusta Kevin, y es muy reservado.”

Su padre suspira: “Hijo…”

“¡No quiero oírlo!” dice Stiles, moviendo la mano. “No es que quiera tener un mago merodeando, Papá, pero no voy a hacer de ello un problema si él no lo hace.” Una de las cosas importantes que no dicen: algunos magos no aprecian mucho a los Squibs. Cómo si fuera un sangre sucia - una abominación. 

Frunciendo el ceño, su padre dice, “Solo quiero que seas feliz.”

Stiles dice, “Estoy bien,” lo que no es necesariamente lo mismo, pero ambos lo dejan estar. 

*

Stiles abre la puerta esa noche a las nueve y media para encontrarse un lobo. O, uh, un lobo con forma humana, que tiene pinta de estar enfadado y avergonzado a partes iguales, si las cejas aplanadas y las orejas rojas son indicación alguna. 

Stiles dice. “Uh, ¿hola?” y espera de verdad que el lobo no haya venido para arrancarle la garganta por lo de colarse en su propiedad la otra noche. 

Todo lo que dice el tío, sin embargo, es “Tienes el perro de mi Nana.”

Stiles escucha el golpe de las uñas sobre la madera conforme Kevin baja corriendo las escaleras, el tintineo de sus chapas y su respiración agitada y excitada. 

“¿Me lo repites?” dice Stiles, mirando como se mueve la mandíbula del tío - del Hale-, conforme aprieta los dientes. Kevin salta hacia Hale y Stiles le agarra del collar para echarle para atrás y contenerle. 

“Kevin,” dice Hale.

“Cómo sabes que...sabes qué, da igual.” Stiles intenta poner a Kevin detrás suyo, pero Kecin se zafa de su agarre y se lanza hacia delante para meter el hocico en la entrepierna de Hale. Stiles se lleva la mano a la cara y masculla, “Analiza la situación, colega.” Kevin puede llegar a ser tan embarazoso.

Pero luego Hale se equilibra al agacharse, pasando las manos por toda la cabeza y cuello de Kevin, y Stiles piensa en cuando la perrera le dijo que habían devuelto a Kevin cinco veces antes de que Stiles le cogiera, así que por supuesto, por supuesto que tiene todo el sentido que fuera de Olivia Hale: el puñetero perro de la Abuela Licántropa. 

Hale dice, “No sabíamos lo que le había pasado,” mientras Kevin rueda sobre sí y le presenta la barriga para que le de mimos, el muy desvergonzado. 

“Mira,” dice Stiles, luego hace una pausa cuando Hale alza la mirada para verle, clavándole con sus ojos misteriosos ojos color avellana. Traga con fuerza, la garganta seca. “Mira, me parece genial que le conozcas y todo eso, pero le he adoptado de forma legal y justa.” Oh Dios, ¿qué haría sin Kevin? Sería un perdedor patético con una lechuza insolente y sin amigos en el pueblo. Casi sin amigos, quizás, porque no está seguro de que Heather y Danielle cuenten. 

Los ojos de Hale se abren cómo platos. “Yo no-” 

“Le puedes visitar,” dice Stiles. Es lo más lejos que está dispuesto a llegar. Olivia Hale murió hace tres años, eso es tiempo más que suficiente para que un hombre lobo encuentre a un perro si quiere hacerlo.

Hale agacha la cabeza, las mejillas sonrojadas. Dice, “Vale,” y Stiles puede ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

“Vale,” repite Stiles débilmente. Genial. 

*

¿Qué he hecho? se pregunta Stiles a sí mismo a la mañana siguiente, sentado al lado de un Hale completamente humanoide -Derek- ambos sosteniendo de manera incómoda tazas de café mirando a Kevin hacer su rutina matutina de ir a saludar a los niños vecinos. 

Stiles comienza y acaba varias conversaciones mientras Derek parece directamente desinteresado en cualquier cosa que tenga que decir.

Finalmente, Stiles dice, “Así que...un mago, ¿huh?” lo cual imagina que es ligeramente mejor que señalar todo eso de la licantropía. “Era tu abuela, uh….”

“Squib,” dice secamente Derek. Sesga a Stiles con una mirada díficil de leer. “Pero todos la queríamos igualmente.”

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Dice, “Bien, bien. Quiero decir, ya sabes, eso es bueno,” porque hubiera sido una puta mierda si Derek de alguna manera no se hubiera enterado de que Stiles no es exactamente un mago. Nadie quiere volver a recordar el fiasco de Theo. 

Cuando el último Moony pasa corriendo por la calle, Kevin menea su culo de vuelta al porche y se mete a presión entre ellos, sentándose con un resoplido, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Stiles, arqueando sus cejas doradas peludas para llamar la atención.

“Eres ridículo,” dice Stiles. Y luego echa un vistazo a Derek y dice, muy de buena gana, “Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero puedes seguir jugando con él si quieres.” 

*

Se convierte en algo habitual. Una cosa de por la mañana, cuando Derek se presenta para tomar el café y luego deja su forma humana mientras Stiles se prepara para ir a trabajar. Para cuando Stiles arranca el jeep, tiene un lobo y un perro mirándole desde el porche delantero mientras se va. 

Y no es raro, da igual lo que diga Scott durante su cita de comer pasteles el Viernes por la mañana. 

“Debería de conocerle,” dice Scott.

“Ni de coña.” Scott no es su alfa, no es así como va la cosa. Ya han hablado de esto un millón de veces.

“Como tu amigo,” dice Scott. “Como un amigo que está preocupado por tu bienestar, tío. Y, ya sabes, estoy más preocupado por lo de ser un mago que por el,” levanta un hombro, “problema licántropo.” 

Stiles “Ser un hombre lobo no es un problema”, es ya rutina, porque Stiles se negó a que Scott se hundiera en la miseria desde el día que le mordieron. Tienen un mantra, Stiles le obliga decirlo cada vez que cree que Scott se está poniendo melancólico otra vez.

“No hablo de mi,” dice Scott.

“Que Derek sea un hombre lobo tampoco es un problema,” dice Stiles a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

“¡Lo se!” dice Scott, “¡pero que sea un mago lo es!”

Stiles se encoge de hombros, hunde vanamente las uñas en la madera pintada de su mesa de la cocina. “Creo que está bien.”

“También pensabas que Theo estaba bien.” 

Stiles hace una mueca. “Pensaba que Theo era un capullo que merecía sexo de odio, y estaba equivocado.” Eso no es exactamente lo que pasó, pero Stiles se niega a reconocer que había caído en el hábil encanto de Theo al principio. Es una de sus mayores vergüenzas, teniendo en cuenta que Stiles sabe juzgar magníficamente a la gente. Solo había estado algo dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que Theo era el puro mal por esa pequeña cantidad de tiempo en el que Theo había tenido alergia a las camisetas.

Scott no parece convencido. 

Stiles dice, “¿Qué te crees que va a hacer?”

“No lo sé, colega.” Scott se deja caer en su asiento. “Es que no quiero que te hagan daño.”

Stiles se mete el resto de su pastel pegajoso en la boca y dice, de forma apagada, “Estaré bien.”

*

Y Stiles está bien. Está totalmente bien, todo está a las mil maravillas. Empieza a hacer más calor y los niños dejan de venir por la mañana y en su lugar comienzan a saludar a Kevin a todas horas cuando van al parque. Stiles y Derek toman café o a veces limonada en el porche. Derek no habla mucho, pero no parece que le moleste cuando lo hace Stiles. Ha habido resoplidos de diversión, Stiles les ha escuchado, definitivamente, y Derek agacha la cabeza para esconder sonrisas. 

La primera vez que llovió, Stiles invitó a Derek a entrar, y desde entonces se ha convertido en la norma no escrita que desayunan juntos todos los Domingos - es tan normal y agradable que Stiles no quiere pensar mucho en ello, o encontrará la manera de joderlo. 

Pero luego se jode, y Stiles mantiene que él absolutamente no ha tenido al culpa. 

Stiles le dice a Danielle, “Los vecinos les dan a sus otros vecinos pastelitos de limón, ¿verdad? ¿Eso es algo que hace la gente?” y Danielle le mira con una ceja poco impresionada y dice, “No quiero oírte hablar de ese crush tuyo extraño otra vez.” 

“No es un crush extraño,” dice Stiles. Es más bien una admiración extraña, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que sabe de Derek es que vive solo y aúlla a la luna. “¿Magdalenas?”

“Dijiste que intentó robarte al perro,” dice Danielle. Le pone cuatro pastelitos de limón, sin embargo, y dice, “Nada de magdalenas. Las nueces están algo raras.”

“Nada de nueces, cale,” dice Stiles, frotándose la nuca. Se muerde el labio y salta sobre los talones. 

“Escúpelo,” dice Danielle. Dobla cuidadosamente la bolsa de los pastelitos y la posa en el mostrador en frente de Stiles. 

Finalmente, Stiles dice, “Creo que tengo un crush extraño.” 

“Sé que sí,” dice ella. “Si estos pastelitos de limón no funcionan, vuelve a por los brownies.” 

*

La jodienda no ocurre hasta que Stiles llama a la puerta de Derek el Domingo por la tarde, los pastelitos de limón en la mano.

Derek la abre con el ceño fruncido y Stiles menea la bolsa enfrente de su cara. “Tengo unos pastelitos deliciosos,” dice. Está francamente desconcertado cuando Derek se niega a moverse ni un centímetro de la puerta. 

“Gracias,” dice Derek bruscamente, y luego, uh, ambos parecen algo perdidos. 

Cuanto menos, Stiles espera que le invite a pasar. Stiles no ha vuelto a la casa de Derek desde el incidente del mirón, y eso no había parecido para nada raro - Derek viene a ver a Kevin, mayormente, así que por qué sería eso raro - excepto en este momento. Este momento, ahora mismo, en el que los hombros de Derek casi tocan ambos lados de la jamba, y en cómo se mueve sutilmente para bloquear la posible vista de Stiles de cualquier cosa mientras salta de un pie a otro en la puerta principal. 

Así que. Así que, obviamente esto es un problema de magos. Huh. 

Stiles intenta no dejar que sus hombros decaigan mucho. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, hace que parezca una pose descuidada decaída. Gracias a Merlin que Stiles no estaba muy interesado, verdad. Eso habría sido muy estúpido. 

“Vale, pues,” dice Stiles. “Ya te veré.” 

*

Danielle debe de haber hablado con Heather, porque hay un brownie enorme recubierto de chocolate en una bolsa con la palabra “STILES” escrita esperándolo cuando se va a trabajar el Lunes por la mañana. 

Parpadea para librarse de un ardor en sus ojos - pues claro que Danielle sabía que los pastelitos de limón no iban a funcionar. Nada iba a funcionar. Stiles se va a meter este gran brownie en la boda de golpe y luego va a regresar y se va a comer una docena más. 

Y la parte más patética de todo esto, la verdad, es que Derek se había presentado a la mañana siguiente como si nada inusual hubiera ocurrido - como si el pequeño lapso en el juicio de Stiles no hubiera tenido nada que ver con Derek y la cita para jugar con Kevin de Derek, y como aparentemente ve que estar con Stiles es una necesidad desafortunada para que eso pase. 

Stiles había presionado sus dedos en la frente para contener una cantidad embarazosa de lágrimas y había puesto excusas para entrar mientras retozaban en el jardín. 

Heather dice, “Oh cielo. ¿Tan malo ha sido?” mientras Stiles intenta meterse un enorme pedazo de chocolate de una sentada.

El ‘Claro que no’ de Stiles llega cinco minutos y una botella de agua después, y Heather le palmea el hombro y dice, “Vale.” 

Ella dice, “Sabes, si no puede ver como-”

“Por favor no,” dice Stiles. Ya lo ha escuchado antes: Stiles es genial y no es feo y, ey, aparentemente Jackson admite a regañadientes que ha conseguido crecer para acompasar sus hombros bastante bien, así que, ya sabes, la opinión parcial de sus amigos de la manada de Stiles liderados por su mejor amigo le han dado unos pulgares arriba temblorosos. Eso es genial. 

Las luces del garaje parpadean, como si algo en el aire notase la frustración total y absoluta de Stiles.

Heather retrocede poniendo una cara, y Stiles ya la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es la cara de pasan cosas raras cuando estás cerca, una cara que Stiles daría la bienvenida si hubiera suficiente de esas cosas raras para que estuviese completo. 

Ser lo que sea que Stiles es es una puta mierda. Aparentemente no encaja de verdad en ningún sitio. Se pasa la mano por encima de su pecho, esperando que no vomite. 

*

“Igual debería de volver a casa,” le dice Stiles a Tatertot. Está apoyado en la lechucería abierta al aire libre, observando como Kevin intenta embestir a Derek en el jardín trasero. 

Tater le ulula acusatoriamente. 

“¿Qué?” dice Stiles. Tater le vuelve a ulular, y luego le muerde el dedo hasta que muerde. “Ow, oh, venga ya,” sacude su mano, “Sé que echas de menos dormir con Hash.” Eran compañeros de nido, por eso el padre de Stiles les compró a los dos, y Hashbrown es solo ligeramente más placentero de lidiar. 

Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que Tatertot no haya sido siempre el favorito de Stiles. 

Stiles suspira, dice, “Lo sé. Yo tampoco estoy listo para rendirme todavía.” Igual el problema es que no se ha mudado lo suficientemente lejos. Estar a tan solo treinta y dos kilómetros de un epicentro mágico probablemente no es ideal. Pero no había querido dejar su trabajo, y estar cerca de casa está bien. Esto es lo más lejos que ha estado de Beacon Hills en su vida. 

Quizás necesita explorar. 

*

Piensa en ir poco a poco y empieza a planificar unas vacaciones. Un viaje por carretera con Kevin. Irán dirección este, y ya verán que encuentran. A Joe no le importará si se toma unas semanas libres. Heather probablemente estará aliviada, verdad. 

Está pensando en qué debería y que no debería meter en la maleta -el mono de peluche de Kevin, definitivamente, pero probablemente podrán sobrevivir sin sus cinco pelotas de tenis que guarda como oro en paño, y la Raggedy Ann que huele a muerto - cuando Derek se presenta en su puerta. 

Es Domingo, pero Stiles había pensado...

Dice, “Lo siento, solo tengo cereales,” porque no había pensado que mereciera la pena comprar beicon y huevos cuando se iba a ir del pueblo. Además, ya sabes, estaba seguro de que Derek ya se habría dado cuenta de que Stiles no demanda su atención a cambio de la de Kevin. 

Derek mira a las bolsas que Stiles ha organizado a trochemoche al lado de la puerta principal. “¿Vas a algún lado?”

“Si, yo,” se pasa la mano por el pelo. “Debería haberlo dicho. Lo siento.”

Derek mira a sus manos y luego lejos. “¿Cuánto tiempo?” inquiere, y es tan jodidamente incómodo, ¿como es que Stiles no lo ha visto antes? Es tan obvio ahora. Nunca fueron amigos; Derek solo le estaba aguantando. 

Derek dice, “Quieres que, uh, cuide de-”

“Kevin viene conmigo,” dice Stiles. Parpadea mirando al techo. “Mandaré a Tater con mi padre, pero gracias.”

Hay una larga pausa, y Stiles mira decididamente a todos lados menos a Derek. 

Luego Derek dice, “¿Tater?” y en ese momento exacto, por supuesto, Tater decide atravesar la ventana de la cocina y aterriza en la cabeza de Derek.

Para darle crédito, Derek ni siquiera parece sorprendido.

Stiles dice, “Se supone que te ibas a quedar con Papá,” y Tater le lanza un ululato indignante y planea de la cabeza de Derek hasta Kevin para sentarse sobre él. 

“Tienes una lechuza,” dice Derek planamente. 

Stiles está jodidamente perplejo. ¿Está Derek cabreado por eso? Qué, ¿solo pueden tener lechuzas los magos puros? “¿Por qué no iba a tener una lechuza?”

“No creía que-” Derek se corta, mejillas rojas, y Stiles mueve las manos y dice, “¿No creíste qué? ¿Que pudiera siquiera tenerlos?”

Su pecho se siente tenso y caliente, y Kevin se pone en pie, descolocando a Tatertot para acercarse, presionando su cabeza contra el estómago de Stiles. Stiles hunde sus dedos en el pelaje de Kevin e intenta no llorar. 

Dice, “Deberías irte.”

Derek abre y cierra su boca. “Pero yo…”

“Derek,” dice suavemente Stiles, los pulgares suavizando los pelos de la cabeza de Kevin. Mira fijamente los pelos sedosos, con cada segundo que Derek se queda ahí aumentando la tensión de su espalda más y más, hasta que siente que se va a partir en dos. 

“Pero no quería decir…” gruñe Derek, en el fondo de su garganta, y Stiles mueve de golpe su cabeza para mirarle, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Derek dice, las manos apretadas en puños a sus lados, “Me refiero a que no creí que quisieras uno.” Dice, “Pensé…” su pecho se expande con cada respiración, “...Nana se mudó desde la otra punta del país para alejarse de nosotros. La visitábamos, pero no se nos permitían las varitas. Teníamos que usar móviles y coches y lápices.”

Stiles mira a Derek maravillado. Es lo máximo que le ha oído hablar de una vez. Es lo más expresivo que le ha visto, los ojos oscuros por la frustración. Derek tiene patas de gallo y dientes de conejo, los pómulos de un dios y el sonrojo de un niño de doce años avergonzado.

Stiles dice, débilmente, “Tengo una taza que se calienta sola.”

Derek se ríe despreciativamente, la postura desinflándose en algo que parece alivio. Se frota las palmas de las manos por sus mejillas y dice, “Pues claro que la tienes,” y también, “Deja que te haga la cena.”

*

“Sabes,” dice Stiles, “si tu Nana realmente quería alejarse de todo lo mágico, probablemente no debería de haberse comprado una casa que está a media hora del Nemeton.” 

Derek tiene tres ollas en la vitrocerámica, los ingredientes flotando sobre ellas, las cucharas hundiéndose y luego flotando en frente de la cara de Stiles para que lo pruebe. 

Derk, de espaldas a él, sube sus hombros un poco, el cuello poniéndose rojo. Dice, “Ella, uh, odiaba la magia, pero Papá decía que tenía algo de la Visión.” 

“Vale,” dice Stiles, intentando esquivar una cuchara insistente. “Y, que, ¿vio su felicidad aquí?” Beacon Valley: el hogar para todos tus sueños de pueblo pequeño. 

Derek le lanza una pequeña mirada. Tiene puesto otra vez el delantal manchado de rojo, y el vapor de la olla de los espaguetis ha curvado la parte de delante de su pelo, y los mechones más largos sobre sus orejas. “No,” dice. “Vio la mía.”

*

Stiles se ha pasado casi toda su infancia siendo dejado atrás. La muerte de su madre no fue ni siquiera la primera vez.

Stiles guardó su varita de entrenamiento debajo de su cama, dado que todo lo que hacía era decepcionarle. No se podía defender de los abusones cuando le llenaban de arena en el recreo. Cuando le enviaban monstruos imaginarios trás él en el pilla pilla. Scott era el único que se molestaba en ayudarle a levantarse, siempre que caía. Stiles aprendió a no confiar en nadie que se riera cuando se ataba los cordones de los zapatos. De nadie que no supiera que todos tenían manos por una razón, como si madre solía decir, cuando lavaban los platos en el fregadero después de cenar. 

Derek dice, “¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?”

Kevin tiene la cabeza colgando de la ventana trasera del Jeep. Sus bolsas están muy cuidadosamente metidas en una bolsa de viaje, gracias a Derek, y Kevin está especialmente feliz, piensa Stiles, con eso de que han conseguido meter todas sus preciosas cinco pelotas mordisqueadas de tenis y su super asquerosa Raggedy Ann. 

“¿Estás de coña?” dice Stiles. “Esto es genial. Nunca me voy a quedar sin pantalones.” Hay algunas ventajas con lo de ser un mago, al fin y al cabo, y Stiles puede usarlas siempre y cuando la varita de Derek no elimine al Jeep. 

Derek agarra su mano sobre la palanca de cambios. Le sonríe, de forma amplia y medio tímido, y Stiles aún no sabe exactamente que hacer con eso -que hacer con Derek que está tan seguro de él, cuando Stiles aún siente que es un medio desastre y va dando tumbos por la vida. Igual esto no debería de estar bien. 

Pero, ya sabes, a Kevin le gusta. 

El corazón de Stiles se siente abierto y ligero, como un puñado de narcisos. 

Se inclina por encima del salpicadero y besa la comisura de la sonrisa de Derek. 


End file.
